omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagito Komaeda
|-|Nagito Komaeda= |-|School Uniform= |-|Servant Nagito= Character Synopsis Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. His title is Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit.'' Super High School Level Good Luck). He, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. He also makes an appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as "Servant" (召使い meshitsukai). He returns once again as the protagonist of the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono, exploring his ideal world. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies from 8-B, to potentially 7-C | Unknown with Luck Verse: Danganronpa Name: Nagito Komaeda Gender: Male Age: Male Classification: Human, Ultimate Lucky Student Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Supernatural Luck, minor Probability Manipulation (By trading off a bad event to happen to him Nagito believes that his luck can bring good events, in which this has worked in certain instances.), Spear User and Chain User, Expert Marksman, Immense Pain Tolerance Destructive Ability: City Block level (In Danganronpa 3 Nagito blows up an entire school building of decent size which lead to his eventual suspension for a few months now only did he blow the building up he also tanked the explosion and effects which transpired after it. Nagito with the help of his luck was able to take down a building roughly the size of a skyscraper. After being revived by Hajime from the Neo World Program, Nagito and his classmates became much stronger. Therefore, Nagito should be comparable to Nekomaru Nidai at his beginnings prior to entering the Neo World Program reality, with Nidai being capable of generating this much energy), potentially Town Level (Matched the World Destroyer blow for blow, who was stated to be superior to its creator, Izuru Kamukura without the Usami Strap, with Izuru being capable of one-shotting Mukuro Ikusaba, who can generate this much kinetic energy | Unknown (the extentent of Nagito's luck is unknown, it is which earned him his ultimate talent has yet to be tested its been able to bring about events nagito himself cannot fully understand nor comprehend, causing totally implausible events to happen) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was able to compete with a fused Izuru and Hajime) Lifting Ability: Peak Human Striking Ability: '''At least '''City Block level, potentially Town level | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Tanks the same explosion that leveled a building), potentially Town level(Contended against the World Destroyer) | Unknown Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range. Possibly higher by extreme luck. Intelligence: Genius (though suffering from both lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia Nagito shows great feats of intelligence from being the smartest student in the second game to being also their best investigator nagito is a force to be rivaled when putting his mind to it he was able to come up with a plan even rivaling Beings like Kokichi Ouma in tactic awareness and show of intellectual superiority) *Nagito is one of the most intelligent characters of the second game. *He is one of the best investigators in the group and he's also very skilled at planning as well as problem-solving Weaknesses: Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon afterward. He suffers from both lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, but he managed to outlive this with his good luck. Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Handgun, Chains, A Spear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nagito’s Trap (Nagito’s Final atonement in the second Danganronpa game, after winning a Russian roulette with his chances of dying was 5 to 1 he finds a document detailing the events of the world outside of Jabberwock island, bringing forth both his Immense luck and his vast intellect Nagito decides to end the events taking place on jabberwock island since he knows their true identities, his plan with a dash of all around brilliance ensnared them all, which then it was dubbed as Nagito’s trap.) Gallery 319147.jpg|causal wear Junkomaeda.png|with Junko's hand render.png|another episode render servant nagito.gif 131654fdb6e933b9987e472ec2aff4c8.jpg|fanart with Kokichi sN3bXTPo_400x400.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier